


Wrong Number

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mavin kind of, Or well beginning of Raychael implied, Raychael implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for two years, Gavin breaks up with Michael on the night Michael plans to propose. After drinking himself into a stupor, he accidentally drunk dials a man named Ray, thinking it was Gavin, and spills his guts to a complete stranger over the phone. But sometimes you need a stranger to tell you that everything is going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Michael clenched the velvet box in his hand as he slammed the door of his apartment shut. He leaned against the solid frame and breathed heavily through his nose, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. His eyes burned and he felt humiliated and broken. He brought the box up to his eyes and glared at it before throwing it clear across the apartment, feeling some satisfaction in hearing it hit the wall with a loud  _smack_!

He slid down the door and sat in the floor with a thud, finally succumbing to the hot tears stinging his eyes. He sat there and cried, taking off his shoes and throwing them before wrapping his arms around his knees. When he had gotten dressed that night to meet up with Gavin, his now ex-boyfriend, he had felt the usual butterflies in his stomach that he had when they were around one another. Although this time they were for a completely different reason. They had been together for two years, ever since their mutual friend Barbara had introduced them at one of her parties. They had hit it off immediately and Michael found Gavin's sandy hair, blue eyes and boyish grin attractive, even if he did have an abnormally large nose. 

They had exchanged numbers and went on a couple of dates and then suddenly they were dating. It didn't take more than a few months to know that Gavin was the one for him. He was undoubtedly in love with the British man, and he told him so on their one-year. They had been cuddled on the sofa watching a movie when, during a romantic scene, Michael had looked Gavin in the eyes and spoken aloud the three words he had been dying to tell him. Gavin had grinned back, his eyes crinkling with happiness, and returned the love before pulling Michael into a long, passionate kiss. 

He thought their relationship was strong and secure, that nothing would come between them. He thought they would spend the rest of their lives together in blissful happiness and maybe even one day adopt and start a family. Michael knew that they would both be great parents to a little boy or girl, what with their playfulness and fondness for children. 

So when Gavin told Michael he wanted to go out to eat tonight, Michael knew that tonight would be a perfect night to propose to the man, having had the engagement ring for a couple of months, just not knowing when the perfect time to propose would be. Gavin picked out Michael's favorite Italian place with dim, romantic lighting and a very sophisticated atmosphere. It was almost as if fate knew what Michael wanted to do and wanted to help him out as much as possible. 

After tonight, Michael never wanted to go to that place ever again. 

After they had eaten and were waiting on their dessert to arrive, Michael noticed that Gavin was fidgeting a lot and checking his phone periodically. He asked him if something was wrong, if he needed to leave, because if he did it would be alright, Michael would understand. The box felt like a hot coal in his pocket but he kept it hidden, wanting to wait for the right moment to propose. 

Gavin avoided his eyes for a few minutes, but finally looked at him and said the five words that broke Michael's heart in two. 

"I want to break up."

After that it was all a blur, although Michael knew there was a lot of yelling on his part, the rest of the patrons in the restaurant be damned. He remembered yelling at Gavin about how he wasted two years on him and he was throwing it down the god damned drain, and Gavin looked helpless when he uttered that he developed stronger feelings for someone else. At that Michael stopped yelling and felt himself being tugged by the managerial staff trying to get him to leave. He looked Gavin in the eyes and held out the velvet box that held the diamond ring, saw Gavin's face drop with sadness and horror, and shoved it back into his pocket before walking away and leaving Gavin with the check.

And now here he was, alone, depressed, and walking to his fridge and grabbing bottle after bottle of beer, vodka, and hard liquor he had. He turned on the TV to some movie channel, turned off the lights, and began to drink his way through the contents of his liquor stash. 

By the third movie, he was wrapped in a blanket and curled on the couch sobbing furiously into a pillow, calling for Gavin, wishing he would come back to him. His head was swimming and he knew if he tried to walk that he would fall down. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, which just made him wail even harder because Gavin's line of work was in slow motion cinematography. 

That's it, his brain decided. He was going to call Gavin and beg him to take him back, to be with him again, because he loved him way too much to live without him. His drunken mind couldn't remember how to navigate to his contacts, so he began to dial in the number he thought he had memorized for Gavin. He held the phone up to his ear, still crying quietly and nursing one of the last bottles of beer he had on the table. 

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Gavin? It's me. Please, take me back. Please. I'm sure we can work something out. I don't know what I did to make you fall out of love with me but we can work it out. I still love you so much and I can't live without you. Please, Gavin," he whined drunkenly into the phone. He wiped at his eyes and missed, accidentally poking himself in the eye. 

The line was quiet until, "Uh... I don't know who this is, but this isn't Gavin."

Michael sniffed before responding, "Are you sure? Because I'm sure this is his number, I mean I've called it so many times before."

The voice on the other end chuckled slightly. "I'm sure that this isn't his number and I'm sure you're drunk as shit dude."

"Oh," Michael's voice said quietly before fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. I hope you get in contact with him," the voice said before hanging up the phone. Michael stared at the phone as it returned to his background of the time he and Gavin shared a gummy worm and were grinning like absolute idiots. The image caused Michael down the rest of his beer and lay down on the couch, crying even more. His heart ached and he felt empty inside. There was a Gavin-shaped hole that no one else could fill. 

He got up the courage to try and call Gavin again, listening to it ring while he laid on the couch and cried into a pillow. 

The other end of the line picked up with a, "Hello?" 

"Gavin, please. I need you. I feel so empty without you. You choose to throw two years of my life away just because you met someone else and you don't even care about me anymore. You haven't even tried to ask how I am or if I'm going to be okay; I was going to  _propose_ to you and you just leave me all by myself and I don't know what to do without you. Gavin I feel like I'm dying."

"Listen, man, you've got the same number as before and I'm still not Gavin," the other voice said softly. "But this Gavin person sounds like a piece of shit who didn't even deserve you in the first place."

"Don't say that about him; Gavin's a wonderful person," Michael slurred, irritated at this other person. 

"If you guys dated for two years and he dumped you because he "found someone else," he doesn't sound that wonderful to me."

"It was probably something I did; I didn't care about him enough or pay enough attention to him..." Michael's voice trailed off.

"I highly doubt that; Gavin just didn't know a good thing when he had it. It's obvious you're in love with him, or were at least. I can tell even though you're drunk that you really cared about the guy. I'm sorry that he's too much of an asshole to realize it," the other voice said gently. 

Michael sniffed and felt his eyes burn again. "I'm just so sad and alone," he cried. "I didn't think losing Gavin would make me this unhappy, but it fucking sucks. I feel empty. There's a Gavin-sized hole in my heart that no one will be able to fill, which is funny because he's got a really big nose, but it's not funny because I liked that nose..."

The other guy on the end of the line laughed slightly. "See, laughing makes it somewhat better, even if it does hurt like hell."

"Gavin..."

The other man sighed sympathetically and Michael heard the jingling of keys. "What's your name?"

"M-Michael," he slurred weakly. 

"Ray. Where do you live, Michael? It sounds like you need someone to be there with you. I'm worried you're gonna hurt yourself," Ray said worriedly. Michael heard a door slam. He gave Ray the address of his apartment and Ray began to laugh, a deep, contagious laugh that made Michael smile briefly. "You live two floors above me; this is amazing."

"I probably shouldn't be giving my address to strangers," Michael said drunkenly, sipping from a bottle of vodka on the table. 

"Probably not, but I'm a stranger who's concerned about your well-being," Ray argued. "I'm at your door, by the way."

"Door's open," he said before Ray hung up the phone. Michael heard the door open but didn't feel like turning his head. He felt his consciousness go in and out as the amount of alcohol in his body took effect. He quickly threw off his blankets and stumbled into someone warm who held him as he made a beeline for the bathroom, throwing up the contents of his dinner and the alcohol into the toilet. The same deep voice from the phone mumbled soothing things as his back was rubbed. 

"It's okay, Michael, just get it all out," the voice said quietly. He wasn't sure how long he was bent over the toilet, but once he felt even emptier than before and he was sure he wasn't going to throw up anymore, he held out a hand so Ray could help him stand up. He glanced at the other man and noticed the black hair, the scruffy face, and the glasses.

"You're cute," he slurred out before everything went black.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes and was met with darkness and a slightly pounding headache, as well as a warm body curled up next to his own on his bed. His first thought was that it was Gavin who had come back to him, so he snuggled closer to the still frame, but realizing this frame was more muscular than Gavin and not quite as scrawny, his still drunk mind knew that it wasn't. 

The ache in his heart came back as he buried his face into the stranger's neck and a few tears escaped. The other body stirred and pulled Michael closer. "It's okay, man, go back to sleep. It's gonna be okay."

And he fell asleep once more to a hand rubbing his back and soothing words mumbled in his ear.

* * *

When Michael opened his eyes again, daylight was streaming through his windows and he was alone in his bed. The light shone in his eyes and he cursed, throwing the covers over his head to block it out. His head felt like someone was taking a hammer and just pounding away and his stomach felt raw with hunger. He stretched and rolled over, wanting to just sleep his awful hangover away, when his hand felt a piece of paper on the other side of the bed. He threw the covers off of his head and held it up to his eyes, able to just make out the messy handwriting scrawled on it.

> _Michael,_
> 
> _I don't know how much of last night you'll remember, but when you see that your living room was cleaned up and you somehow made it into bed don't freak out. It was me. You know, the guy you drunkenly called twice last night thinking it was Gavin? Anyway, if you can't remember anything from last night and want to know what you said, feel free to contact me. I know you're upset right now, and you will be for a long time, but if you want someone to talk to to help take away the pain, you can always count on me._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Ray, your neighbor._

And below the note was his phone and apartment numbers. 

 

 


End file.
